


Anything you can do I can do better

by adhd_mess



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Child Abuse, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, eventual angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adhd_mess/pseuds/adhd_mess
Summary: Sieglinde and Sebastian have had a childhood rivalry but still remain friends. But is that all it is?
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Sieglinde Sullivan





	Anything you can do I can do better

Childhood friends or well to be exact, rivals, Sieglinde Sullivan and Sebastian Michaelis. They have gone to the same school, been in the same classes since kindergarten. They have mutual friends, but the problem? They are rivals. They both feel as though they have to outdo the other.

Sieglinde is the top of her class, president of the student council, and plays softball. Sebastian is number two in his class, vice president of the student council, and helps out with the sports clubs.

The girl sat at her desk her long basil green hair in a ponytail as she chatted with her friend. The sunlight poured in from the window making her yawn, she stretched her arms and let out a breath. Everything seemed so calm, that's why she loved school. It was an escape from home. "So who's gonna score the highest? You or Sebastian?" Clicking his tongue he watched for his childhood friend's reaction. In annoyance, she tugged loose strands of hair behind her ear. "It's not a competition," Readjusting the books on her desk, she replied to him monotonously. Her hands always had to be doing something and because of that, she's normally found adjusting or fixing things.

"Mmm, no, it definitely is." Shooting him a glare she adjusted herself in the seat. "Alois." A wide grin etched onto his face. "Sieglinde." He mocked. The two friend's attention was pulled to the door as a navy haired boy entered the classroom with another teenager at his side. A boy with raven black hair and cherry-colored eyes. Sieglinde's eyes automatically went to find the cherry eyed boy as did his try to find hers.

"Sebastian."

"Sieglinde." They both nodded at each other.

"Your hair is quite pretty like that." Her face staying blank as she checked her ponytail, double-checking it was tight enough and that the hair tie didn't move. Alois glanced at Sebastian and then his friend to see her reaction. After checking her ponytail she seemed content with what he said. You wouldn't be able to tell but she was smiling.

"Your nail polish is beautiful. " He looked at his nails and smirked. He glanced back at Sebastian to see his reaction, gawking at the scene before him. They always have to compete in everything they do, he thought. 

"So, Astre, who do you think is gonna win? is Sieg gonna have the highest score or is Sebastian going to get a higher score?" Astre's eyes bore into his boyfriend's, he blew out a puff of air. "Sebastian, of course." Alois scoffed at his answer. "Hmmm, he hasn't won in, hold on, three years." The two began bickering and Sebastian's gaze lingered to Sieglinde.

"Sieglinde, do you want to eat lunch with me on the roof?" She looked up from her notebook she was idly studying in. She nodded and got up from her seat and walked to him. She nudged him with her shoulder as they walked out of the classroom and he nudged her in retaliation. As they made their way to the roof they talked mindlessly about random things but his gaze couldn't help but linger on the shorter girl.

Once they got to the secluded roof, they looked at each other and they burst into laughter. After they stopped laughing, they both adjusted themselves. He adjusted his tie and she adjusted her bow and hair. They began idly walking around, taking in the rare silence. A sly smirk grew on her face. "Right, like you'd win." Joking, she rolled her eyes at him and he crossed his arms. "I'm so going to win!" She laughed at his words. "That's the funniest joke I've heard, but okay, keep telling yourself that." 

He huffed and ran after her as she darted to the railing to overlook the courtyard. They stared into the courtyard, it was beautiful. He looked beside him as a breeze washed through. Her hair danced in the wind and her eyes were staring down at the people in the courtyard with a curious look on her face. Stunning. He thought. Her eyes, the color of pine, glimmered with curiosity. "People are fascinating." Watching her, he agreed. "They are." After watching the people in the courtyard they sat on a bench and began unpacking their lunch. They then began eating.

She scarfed down the food quickly so she could get back to studying. Noticing her friend's stare she stopped. "You want some?" She picked up her sandwich and held it to his mouth. "Sure?" She grinned happily as he ate some but a crimson blush grew on his face. 


End file.
